Estereotipo erróneo
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Post-Guerra. Audrey era muy inexpresiva y Percy muy orgulloso, por ende ninguno soportaba estar con el otro más de lo necesario. O al menos así era hasta que una mañana descubren que están en el cuerpo del otro.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica Audrey regresó a su país de origen que era Londres, allá ésta señorita conoció a un chico pelirrojo Percy Weasley. A la castaña no le cayó bien al principió dado que era muy... ¿serio y pomposo? Sí, así lo describiría; lo de serio no le molestaba pero a quién no le disgustaría una persona que es mega orgullosa. Por eso mismo ella trataba de evitarlo lo mejor que podía hasta que, desgraciadamente, un día tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con él en un parque muggle.

—Increíble que un mago sangre pura esté aquí —murmuró la de ojos verdes incrédula.

Hasta donde sabía la fémina los Weasley son un familia de esa categoría y para ésta eso basta. No es que le cayese mal o algo por estilo es que siempre se había considerado como una persona que tiene una base predilecta para la gente, ella trataba de verlo lo menos posible y él compartía esa opinión.

Audrey era muy inexpresiva.

Y Percy muy orgulloso.

Por ende ninguno soportaba estar con el otro más de lo necesario.

Por otra parte un individuo vio la interacción de ese par y no dudo en hacer de las suyas. Oh~ sería muy divertido.

—No sabrán lo que les espera —soltó una risa traviesa.

Al día siguiente la bruja de sangre mestiza despertó en su... ¿habitación? Parpadeó tres veces seguidas al notar que estaba decorado con un número que no quería descifrar de trofeos, quizás uno de cada año en ¿Hogwarts? ¿Y una placa de Premio Anual? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ella _nunca _fue buena estudiante, es decir, no una que mereciera un reconocimiento! Sin mencionar que era_ un_ _apartamento_ y ella duerme en _su casa_. Y lo más obvio ¡no estudió en Hogwarts!

—Relájate —se dijo a si misma hasta que notó un _insignificante _detalle; un largo minuto después, porque necesitó tiempo para tranquilizarse, mencionó lo más tranquila que pudo—. ¡Esta no es mi voz! ¡Es la del Weasley!

Nerviosa se levantó y fue al baño, al verse al espejo descubrió que estaba en el cuerpo del antes mencionado. De ahí su vista se nubló.

* * *

En otro lado Percival ya había descubierto su pequeño problema actual además que no podría estar más que avergonzado ¡que va su compañera de trabajo duerme con ropa que no cubre mucho! Sin mencionar que le vio —por un tiempo— sus pechos... ¡los de Audrey! Los colores no tardaron en subirse a su rostro; a la única chica que había visto con ropa de dormir era a su hermanita pero ella se tapaba más que la bruja sin sentimientos. A su criterio claramente.

—Ojalá que viva sola —trataba de consolarse el de cabellera roja.

Sin que se diera cuenta otra persona entró en "su" habitación, segundos después lo abrazó por detrás. El rojo de sus mejillas aumentó con intensidad al darse cuenta que era una fémina que pegaba su par de tetas a su espalda.

—¡Audrey! Me alegra que estés aquí —era un voz medio ¿chillona?—, pensé que no te encontraría hermana.

_¿Enano? Solo soy unos centímetros más bajo que ella... digo Reeve es más diminuta que mi hermana... su hermana. ¡Qué confusión! _escandalizó mentalmente el tercer hijo de Molly y Arthur.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás más callada de lo normal —se puso enfrente de la "chica" mirándola a los ojos—. Siento algo raro en ti —sus ojos demostraron volverse analíticos y fríos. Percy no pudo evitar pensar que con razón son hermanas, son muy parecidas; casi, ella no es tan linda como Reeve.

_¿Y yo porqué pensé eso?_

Cinco minutos, largos e incómodos, la desconocida pronunció— Tú no eres mi hermana.

—Por supuesto que sí —trató de rebatirle el Premio Anual.

—Audrey me habría dicho "No molestes cría consentida" cuando la nombré enana, sin mencionar que a ella la tengo que perseguir para abrazarla —sonrió maliciosa y con superioridad.

_Si no lo arregló pronto abre metido la pata _aseveró el chico con creciente nerviosismo.

* * *

En la Madriguera Audrey estaba luchando contra un enemigo que nunca esperó enfrentar: la mirada inquisitiva de la madre del orgulloso de su compañero de trabajo. Antes había conocido a la matriarca Weasley y le pareció que no rompería ni un plato, con ese gesto bondadoso que tiene... lamentablemente para ella que Molly notó que algo andaba mal con uno de sus hijos cuando éste llegó un minuto treinta y tres segundos —exactos— tarde al desayuno.

No la acosaba, por suerte, pero no se quitaba de encima la mirada de águila que le mandaba. La bruja se ponía tímida cuando la veía demasiado a los ojos, por la simple razón que sentía que le veía hasta el alma o algo por el estilo.

—¡Percy! —chilló un pelirrojo que no reconoció por obvias razones.

—Buenas —saludó formalmente.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa jocosa.

—Sí, buenas —acotó como si no le importara lo que dijo—. Oye, tomé tu placa de Premio Asnal.

Audrey, olvidando dónde estaba y en qué cuerpo no estaba, se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar una sonrisa burlona.

_Sea quién sea este muchacho me cae bien _aseguró la castaña.

—¿Estás ahí Percy? —el desconocido movió sus manos frente a su "hermano mayor".

—Sí, cómo te llames, gracias por la breve preocupación —sonrió pomposa.

—Me duele que no recuerdes a tu querido hermanito ¡George! —gritó provocando que diera un breve brinco, fue en un acto reflejo.

_¿Será verdad o me estará tomando el pelo? _dudó por el brillo divertido en los ojos de Feorge.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? Tú siempre lo haces~ Percy~ —canturreó su acompañante.

—Claro —accedió sin importarle lo que saldrá de eso.

_Perfecto _pensó el gemelo de Gred.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Nikki, que era el nombre de la hermana mayor de Reeve, Percy estaba intentando comportarse como la cría inexpresiva, cosa que no resultaba como esperaba. Primero estuvo el martirio de vestirse —que por la situación actual— se olvidó que es un mago y tuvo que a hacerlo a la manera de las personas sin magia. Naturalmente que por su exaltación casi se tropieza de la manera más cómica posible.

Acá significa que por buscar ropa que combinará entre sí, ya que azul marino no le va al magenta con brillitos, terminó el cuarto de la hermana de Nikki con un montón de vestimentas en suelo regada por todas. Lo que resultó en el momento en que se vestiría Percy puso mal el pie provocando que su centro de gravedad se desviara al pisar una de las tantas camisetas que estaba allá, haciendo que diera varios pasos acelerados hacia atrás —como si estuviera corriendo— y que por una cáscara que guineo —que por arte de magia terminó en el suelo— se fuera de bruces a la mesa de noche que se encontraba a la par de la cama de la chica sin emociones. Se golpeó tan fuerte que gritó desatando que su mano tomará una cuerda que se localizaba cerca de la cama, fue mala idea ya que un líquido verdoso le cayó en la cara bañándolo totalmente.

Sin tener en cuenta a las plumas de diferentes tonalidades y a un guante rojo que concluyeron el disfraz de la gallina arco iris que sin proponerse se puso.

Segundo fue que tuvo que ir de compras con la rubia, desde ese momento agradeció haber nacido hombre. El resto de su día paso a ser el peor día de su vida.

* * *

Audrey se hallaba en mejores condiciones ¡todo su día se la pasó haciendo bromas por doquier! Lo que fue el meollo del asunto es que —por alguna razón— todas terminaban yendo a la persona que no era. Por ejemplo, la broma de Ron la recibió Ginny, la de Ginny fue para su novio y la éste terminó en el domador de dragones. Fue una total ironía sobre todo porque se le quedaban viendo raro por las "sutiles" inocentadas que lanzaba.

_Ahora sí me siento intimidada _aseveró la de pelo marrón al verse acorralada por Molly, su única hija, el novio de Hermione, Harry y Charlie.

—¡Explícame, Percival Ignatus Weasley, tu comportamiento! —tremendo griterío de la esposa de Arthur la hizo pensar que perdería el sentido del oído.

—Señora... quiero decir Molly —se corrigió rápidamente el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció recordando que por ser novio de su hija la mujer le pidió que la llamara por su nombre de pila— no cree que puede preguntarle más tranquila.

—Harry, cielo, estoy tranquila.

Y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de pocker por el tono que era la perfecta antítesis a sus palabras.

_¿Qué hago ahora? Corrección, quiero saber el por qué de su raro comportamiento _pensó la hermana de Nikki no entendiendo qué pasaba ahí.

Una carcajada resonó por detrás de ellos.

—¿George? —se extrañó el único de la familia que ama a los dragones.

El chico se reía a más no poder, cuando se calmó dio la explicación que todos querían oír.

—Ese no es Percy —eso le costó que todos, menos Audrey, le miraran como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza—, es Audrey Reeve. Ella es una de sus compañeras de trabajo —respondió haciendo que todos abrieran la boca en una perfecta O.

—De ser así la poción Multijugos no debió... —la voz de Feorge no dejó terminar a Ginevra, quien por poco le manda un Mocomurciélago.

—Es una pócima que acabo de crear y necesita un par de conejillos de indias —dijo como si no le importara el gemelo de Gred.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

—¡¿QUÉ!? —vociferó "Percy" enfadado— ¡No soy tu conejillo de indias y nunca lo seré! ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad! ¡Asqueroso purista de sangre!

¿Purista de sangre?

Eso último descolocó a todos los presente.

—Reeve, de dónde saca que somos así —Charles le miraba en shock.

Y Potter sintió un déjà vu.

—Son sangre pura —explicó inexpresiva, es decir, normal.

Los Weasley y Potter intercambiaron miradas.

—Somos unos orgullos traidores a la sangre —explicó, más calmada, Molly sonriendo.

Si hay algo que podía detectar Audrey es cuando le mentían, lo que claramente no había hecho.

—Supongo que los juzgue mal, lo siento —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

—Créeme, Reeve, que no eres la única que lo hizo —las orbes de Ginny se dirigieron al único pelinegro presente. Éste se puso nervioso.

De pronto un polvo verde se dejó presenciar; cuando desapareció pudieron ver a una rubia de ojos grises profundos y a una chica castaña de ojos verde jade, ambas vestidas con ropas muggle.

—¡Quiero mi cuerpo! —se gritaron mutuamente Percy y Audrey.

—Bienvenido estimando hermano mayor —una mirada escéptica fue lo único que logró conseguir el bromista—. Por cierto, Reeve, Percy jamás haría lo que hemos hecho.

_Me engañó _aseveró la fémina castaña.

—No se preocupen, volverán a la normalidad mañana —George huyó en el preciso instante que una ola de objetos pesados y/o corto punzantes se dirigieron a su persona.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Reeve y Percival tuvieron algo en común, pero no será la última ya que en unos años formaran una familia con dos hermosas hijas.


End file.
